


En attendant Valence...

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [21]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 1810, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family, Family Bonding, Family Secrets, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Valence est en mission. Les membres de sa famille attendent son retour.





	En attendant Valence...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cave Canem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 



> Chronologie : Aux environs de 1810.
> 
> Note de l'auteur :
> 
> 1\. Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du Forum Francophone, organisée sur fanfiction.net, pour le thème « Bleu ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Cet OS a en fait été réalisé en décalé de la nuit et en une heure… Et sur les Phantomive, parce que je leur associe toujours cette couleur.
> 
> 2\. Pour rappel, Charlotte (1801-1844) est la mère de Claudia Phantomhive et la femme de Valence Phantomhive. Pénélope Phantomhive (aussi appelée Polly ou tante Polly, 1743-1816) est leur grand-tante.

**[Arbre Généalogique des Phantomhive (Descendance de Caleb Phantomhive)](https://ahelya-d.livejournal.com/18847.html) **

 

* * *

 

**En attendant Valence…**

 

Il était tard ou tôt peut-être. Polly n'était pas sûre. Tôt, finit-elle par conclure après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui se trouvait dans son bureau. Une femme de son âge aurait dû être couchée depuis longtemps.

Valence était-il rentré ?

Polly n'avait pas été capable de dormir. Elle avait essayé pourtant mais elle n'avait pu oublier Valence. Elle ne doutait pas des capacités de son petit-neveu. Il était un Phantomhive. Elle ne pouvait douter de ses capacités mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter.

Plus tôt, bien plus tôt, en sortant de sa chambre, elle avait croisé son neveu, Charles. Il sortait. C'est ce qu'elle avait conclu en observant sa tenue. Ils n'avaient pas échangé le moindre mot. Il avait quitté la maison. Elle avait rejoint son bureau. Elle savait que la même inquiétude était en train de les ronger. Elle avait choisi de travailler pour oublier. Charles, lui, avait toujours préféré ses loisirs et ses amis.

En sortant de son bureau pour enfin rejoindre sa chambre et se coucher, Polly se demanda si Charles était lui aussi rentré. Elle en doutait. Elle se rendit ensuite compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule personne à errer dans les couloirs de la demeure des Phantomhive. Polly était âgée, sans doute un peu trop pour veiller autant qu'elle l'avait fait, mais elle savait toujours se défendre, même après tout ce temps.

Mais la personne qui se trouvait assisse devant l'un de leurs portraits de famille n'était ni un domestique, ni un ennemi.

« Charlotte, tu devrais être au lit. » dit-elle en s'approchant.

L'enfant ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle ne répondit pas non plus. Son regard restait fixé sur l'un des portraits, sur l'un des enfants qui y figurait plus précisément.

Polly et Charles n'étaient pas les seuls à être inquiets apparemment.

Charlotte se tourna soudain vers elle puis son regard se posa à nouveau sur le tableau. Polly le fixa aussi. C'était le plus récent portrait de leur famille. Polly était assise sur un somptueux fauteuil. Charles et sa femme Augusta étaient debout derrière elle. Leurs fils, Valence et Frédéric étaient de chaque côté de son fauteuil.

« Pourquoi mon oncle Charles ne porte-t-il pas les boucles d'oreilles ? » demanda soudain Charlotte.

Polly s'était perdue dans son travail. Charles était sorti. Sa petite-nièce, Charlotte, avait apparemment décidé de réfléchir devant leurs portraits de famille.

« Il est le comte Phantomhive, pourtant. » ajouta l'enfant.

Charlotte n'était pas dans l'ignorance de leurs activités familiales. Elle avait même aidé à la confection du poison que Valence avait dû utiliser au cours de la nuit. Elle continuait cependant d'ignorer quelques subtilités à ce sujet.

« Les perles bleues n'appartiennent pas au comte Phantomhive. » lui dit Polly.

Charles les portait tout de même mais beaucoup plus rarement qu'elle.

« Mais vous ne les portez pas sur le tableau où l'on vous voit enfant, ma tante. »

Le seul portrait la montrant enfant était celui du comte Caleb Phantomhive entouré de ses six filles et de son unique fils.

« Mais mon père les porte. » lui rappela Polly.

Charlotte inclina la tête.

« Mais vous les aviez quand vous avez posé avec votre frère… Et il porte les mêmes boucles d'oreille que vous sur ce tableau. »

Polly sourit. Venec avait tellement insisté pour qu'ils portent tous les deux les perles bleues avant qu'ils ne commencent à poser pour ce tableau.

« Et le Comte Vance Phantomhive les porte lui aussi. » ajouta Charlotte.

Le grand-père de Polly qui était mort peu après sa naissance. Elle ne se souvenait absolument pas de lui mais sa grand-mère Violette avait eu si souvent son nom aux lèvres.

« On les trouve aussi sur le portrait du comte Lucius Phantomhive, son père, mais son frère aussi les porte sur son propre portrait. Tout comme leur père à tous les deux… »

Charlotte était-elle en train de réfléchir à voix haute ?

« Ma tante, demanda-t-elle ensuite en se tournant vers Polly, si les perles bleues n'appartiennent pas au compte Phantomhive, est-ce parce qu'elles sont le signe du Chien ? »

Polly sourit.

« Est-ce qu'une question, Charlotte ?

-Non. C'est une conclusion. »

Le sourire de Polly s'élargit.

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Le nom de Lucius Phantomhive n'est absolument pas une référence à Lucius Malfoy mais la référence est tellement honteuse que je ne vais pas vous la donner. C'est mon petit secret avec Leo Poldine, qui regarde vraiment beaucoup trop de séries…
> 
> Alors, je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de noms dans cet OS, beaucoup d'OC en fait, mais si vous voulez quelques précisions...
> 
> \- Venec Phantomhive (1741-1763) est le frère de Polly et le père de Charles (1761-1824).
> 
> \- Le père de Polly et Venec est Caleb Phantomhive (1719-1761). Il a 6 filles (dont Polly) et un unique fils (Venec). Son père et sa mère sont le comte Vance (qui meurt autour de 1743) et la comtesse Violette Phantomhive.
> 
> \- Le père de Vance est Lucius Phantomhive. Il devient comte à la suite de la mort de son frère, Clemens et leur père se nomme Valentine. (Et ça manque de date pour tout ce petit monde parce que je ne les ai pas encore bien définie... Disons juste qu'on atteint lentement mais sûrement le 17ème siècle maintenant)


End file.
